I just hate my day!
by dragonsire13
Summary: I'm Este Migon and I lived the dream to have my own company! If you wake up in a strange world and everyone wants to keep you away from your dream and not even the Valar agree to help you, what are you willing to do? Will you do anything, to get what you want? Are you ready to risk earths destruction? I don't know what you would do but I will. (not tenth walker, not Sue)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, everything belongs to its rightful owners besides my oc's and the storyline and I don't earn anything with it!

Welcome my dear readers to another mad story of mine ^^, this one will be told in short chapters and irregulary updated as I have to finish two other stories first. This one is just for fun!

Content: Este Migon gets whisked to middle earth and everyone seems to have a plan for her but she has no nerve for something like that! This is not a tenth walker story and she won't be a Mary Sue... despite everyone in middle earth trying to turn her into one.

Note: I don't tend to create Mary Sues as they are boring, this story may become a bit of an sarcastic parody of Mary Sues... but that is all in good fun, I just had to read so many of those terrible stories and I found the idea of sending a kick-ass character to blow up some really sick scenarios simply funny.

#

**Journal 25.11.2012**

Hi Journal, even though I think this is completely stupid. I owe it to my therapist to at least try and write my thoughts down. Not that I could write anything important that would be related to my work… no my company has high security standards and it doesn't help that our concurrence is giving us a lot of trouble. Last week we caught spies who nearly got away with some highly important information about some new alloys. I was tempted to kill them.

That's why my therapist seems to think that I need a stress reliever, because and I quote: "killing someone will be highly counterproductive to your goals". Honestly he is right we will never get the contract if our reputation gets a blow like that. It's just we are so close, so close to see our dream come true… I can't sleep anymore and work nearly eighteen hours every day. If not for my business partner and foundation member Markus I would have already died due to lack of eating and sleeping. Maybe just maybe we get the confirmation for the mars mission. We could be one of the companies who would work with the worldwide cooperation to finally reach mars.

I mean honestly, who wouldn't run up the walls getting such a chance?

Anyway it helps, I'm feeling better, ok bye then.

Oh damn, I need to remember that I need a birthday present for my mum…

#

**26.11.2012**

Today I had a good talk with my mum; she said she was so proud at me. That got down like honey. I'm proud too, but our success wouldn't be possible without my great employees and friends. Markus for example is with me since the start, he means a lot to me. We studied together and he intended to start somewhere in a big company, you have to understand that he has a solid character he never takes unneeded risks. Never. Except for me.

Five years ago I got the crazy idea of starting my own company. Everyone laughed at me; they gave me less than a year. I worked day and night but after months of struggling I was ready to give up. In my darkest hour Markus visited me, he was unhappy with his job but was too shy to try something else. I told him about my dream, to start in the flight business to try and invent new and better airplanes, to create the future way of traveling for all people. He told me that I'm completely crazy. He was right. I had no capital, no connections and I lacked good people who shared my dream and would help me. He said: "This is nothing someone can do alone."

And then the impossible happened, he told me if I was able to get one promising job than he would join in. I got one. That was my fortune. He brought young and promising people with him and together we managed the impossible feat. Today we are one of the largest companies which produce airplanes and we have the most inventive research facility. Yeah I'm proud of my team and proud of what we accomplished but I got off track.

My mum's birthday was nice. Meeting the whole family and such as much as I love them I'm tired out.

So bye.

Those were the last entries of Este Migon, female, 32 and the boss of one of the biggest companies in her branch worldwide! Her only noticeable concurrence had been a firm in Japan… and now she was gone. Without a trace but no one had noticed yet and no one would ever because there were confusing happenings going on and one was a shift in reality. A new timeline joined and melted with the old one and created something new!

How?

Who?

…would be able to do something like that?

Read to find out, if you dare…

* * *

Hope you like it :) if I get some response... the updates may come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, every recognizable character and plot part belongs to its rightful owners. I claim only my oc's and the cracked storyline as mine and I don't earn anything with it.

Hi everyone let's get this thing started:

#

She opened her eyes and was shocked, she felt weak and tired and she wasn't in her flat anymore. Her first thought was that someone had kidnapped her to get secret information about their projects. She noticed that she was in a comfortable room which was bright and had an open balcony. Why would a kidnapper risk that she fled?

A: this wasn't a kidnapping scenario

B: the window opened to a cliff and it would be suicide to try an escape

C: she was somewhere, where she couldn't reach any other place like a gigantic forest or something

None of those perspectives were happy and she just wished to wake from this nightmare, not knowing that her adventure had just started and that an end wasn't anywhere close. She sat up and noticed that she lay in a soft bed and the room she was in was bright and beautiful but nothing of it gave her any clue of what was going on. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Welcome to Imladris my lady, everything must be very confusing for you at the moment but please try to stay calm and we shall talk about everything."

She turned her face to the source of the rich voice she had heard. It was a tall man with long black hair and he closed the door behind him as he entered. She was confused about the attire he wore, it was something that looked like robes and they were held in wine-red color.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elrond Lord of Imladris and I came to help you adjusting to your new condition."

"Where am I?"

"In the hidden valley of Imladris, it is also known as Rivendell."

"Where is that located, I have never heard of a place like that?"

"It will be difficult to understand for you but you are very far away from the place you had known and it is not surprising that you have never heard of Imladris before, even if I may tell you that it will always be a place for you to find rest and healing if you would be in need of it."

"Why am I here?"

He seemed to hesitate as if that was a difficult topic. Why didn't he tell her why they had kidnapped her, as if that tip toeing would change anything?

"You are here because you belong to us and our people…"

"What?"

"My lady, please calm yourself and allow me to explain your situation thoroughly."

She nodded but felt alienated by the place and him.

"Your name is Sirilie daughter of Thranduil."

"No my name is Este Migon you have to mistake me for someone even if I don't know why that would be."

He sighed.

"My lady you believe that you are human but that is a lie, you are the princess of mirkwood and your family has brought you back to your home."

"You are crazy."

He just raised an eyebrow at her and held a mirror in front of her, what she saw through the reflecting surface of the polished metal, shocked her to her bones. There wasn't dark brown haired, lovely rounded face that she had lived with the last 32 years… Her hair was golden blond and came down to her hips, she was pale and her bone structure had changed, she didn't even recognize her own face anymore. Her former green eyes were now blue and she felt sick. That was too much; she threw up everything she still had in her stomach. Elrond looked concerned that was going worse than he had feared. He called for a servant who would clean the room and bring her some water to drink. Silence. After the servant had left again she started shaking and he wanted to go and comfort her but she just fled from him.

"Please calm down, everything is alright, you are safe and no one will hurt you."

"Alright? What do you think is alright? What the hell have you done to me?"

Her voice was so bitter and held so much hate that he was shocked. She sounded hurt about that he had changed her appearance.

"My lady I have broken the spell upon you which had altered your appearance to a human form so you would be safe in the world you have been sent too."

"Another world? What are you talking about?"

He sighed ones more.

"You were sent to a world were just humans live because your family wished to keep you safe, to protect you…"

"What?"

"Your father altered your appearance and sent you to another world, after your mother was murdered in a raid. He felt it would be better if you would grow up far away, without living through a war."

"How did he change my appearance?"

"With a potion but my lady why would that be important?"

"Could it be redone?"

He drew in his breathe sharply.

"Why would you want to look like a human?"

"Because I'm one."

"No you aren't, you are an beautiful elf maiden that will have a wonderful life in this world once you get used to the new circumstances."

"Never."

#

* * *

#

"Mithrandir, I'm glad you are here."

"Elrond my friend what is it that bothers you in addition to our all worries?"

"A young maiden that was brought in my care, she has problems to accept her fate."

Gandalf sat brooding over some thoughts while smoking on his pipe, the elf lord Elrond told him about how Thranduil had baited him in helping him to send his new born daughter away to another world. The wizard was deeply concerned he had the feeling that there were things starting to begin which no one of them would wish for…

"You sent her away?"

"Yes and because in the other world only live humans we had to alter her appearance but now she is deeply disturbed by the fact that she isn't human anymore."

"You have stolen her whole life from her and told her that everything she had ever believed in is a lie, it would be worse if she wasn't disturbed by this."

"You are right but in her condition I can't let Thranduil to her, she would try to run away from us. She hasn't even accept me…"

"Do you know anything of her life in the other world?"

"No. Why would that matter we want her to come home and live here."

"I fear my old friend that this will be a problem… but I agree with you that you shouldn't allow Thranduil to see her in the next time or else we may not know what will happen."

The elf got concerned, if a Maia told you that there was no way to know what will happen then things stood really badly.

#

* * *

#

"Thranduil no. She isn't ready to see anyone yet, stay away."

"Elrond I always valued your friendship but not even you will keep me away from my child."

The elf from mirkwood went to the room of his daughter and entered before Elrond found a way to stop him.

"Sirilie I'm glad to see you. If the healer release you, we will immediately return home."

"Who are you?"

Shocked silence

"Hasn't Elrond told you that you are my daughter?"

"I don't care what anyone says, I want to know who you are."

"I'm Thranduil and I rule the elves of mirkwood a forest realm east and a bit north from here."

"I won't follow you. I will return home."

"Sirilie your home is mirkwood."

"No. My home is by my family and with that I mean the people who raised me."

"You are my daughter and I'm glad that you are here n.."

"You may be glad, that I'm here but I'm not, let me return to my home."

"Sirilie your home is with us and you will be happy there once you have got used to the new circumstances."

"No and my name is Este, Este Migon."

The elf left completely at a loss what was wrong with his daughter.

She hated those arrogant people, first they kidnap her and then they tried to confuse her. Este hated her new looks it was so wrong how could they just change her that much without asking her, she needed that potion…

* * *

As you see its the classic wake up in a strange world, turned to an elf scenario twist: she doesn't like it one bit because she is actually a grown up person who accepts herself as human with all her faults and has no need for a perfect body to be something... just wait and see it will get more sarcastic and twisted later on.

please review!


End file.
